The purpose of this study is to identify and evaluate risk indicators of Hodgkin's disease (HD) by historical and serological comparisons between cases and controls. The hypothesis that risk of HD is a function of correlates of childhood socioeconomic status (SES) will be tested. In particular, we propose that risk is increased among persons whose home environment during childhood limited infectious exposures. The association of HD with drug and wood exposures as well as with tonsillectomy will be evaluated. Lifetime occupational experience will be scrutinized for new risk indicators. Sera will be tested for Epstein-Barr virus antibodies and a serum bank will be established for future work. The epidemiological data is being collected by the Deparment of Epidemiology at Harvard University School of Public Health. The serological analysis is being carried out at Yale University and will consist of antibody determinations for EBV, CMV, HSV, V-Z, rubella and measles viruses in both Hodgkin's disease and control patients tested under a code system.